Having Nightmares/Gallery
Images toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1247.jpg|Woody's nightmare of Andy throwing him in the trash. Elena-avalor-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg|A wide-awake Sofia after having a nightmare about what happened forty-one years ago. Vidia's_nightmare.png|Vidia after having a nightmare of being the sweetest fairy of pixie hollow lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Simba's nightmare of his father's death, only with Scar morphing into Kovu, and then shoving him into the wildebeest stampede. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Anastasia's nightmare of the Romanov curse. Stimpy Nightmare.png|Stimpy's nightmare of being chased by Muddy Mudskipper because he is a bum and was about to be eaten by him as a giant TV set. Mr. Bean Nightmare .jpg|Mr. Bean having a nightmare by the rotten oysters. IMG_0075.JPG|Twilight Sparkle's nightmare about Midnight Sparkle taking over her body. File:FriezaNightmare.png|Gohan has a nightmare about Frieza disguised as his father, Goku. File:Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-03h14m30s216.png|Angelica Pickles has a nightmare about her parents neglecting her in favor of her supposed baby brother. File:Hjfgjh.jpg|Goku having a nightmare about his friends and family getting killed by the Androids. File:109-24.jpg|Vegeta having a nightmare about why he can't become a Super Saiyan. File:Waking_moments.jpg|The crew of the USS Voyager having a nightmare about the mysterious alien. File:SMB2Art1.jpg|Mario having a nightmare about entering the mysterious door of Subcon. File:Karaoke0074.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa having a nightmare of her friends neglecting her. File:Unable-to-speak.jpg|Neo having a nightmare of having his mouth sealed shut by Agent Smith. File:Anakin-skywalker-has-a-vision-of-his-wife-padme-dying-during-childbirth.jpg|Anakin Skywalker having a nightmare about Padme dying in childbirth. File:Chille_Tid_100.jpg|Steven Universe having a nightmare of trying to rescue Lapis Lazuli from Jasper. Videotogif 2018.01.06 12.03.25.gif|Stevonnie having a nightmare with herself as Pink Diamond. File:Together_Alone_041.png|Steven Universe having nightmare of seeing White Diamond and coughing up Rose Quartz's hair. File:Change_Your_Mind_048.png|Steven Universe having a nightmare of failing to save his friends. File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h11m29s020.png|Ed having a nightmare of his mom punishing him for annoying his baby sister, Sarah which had Jonny's face on her. File:SBp43.png|SpongeBob SquarePants' nightmare of goofing off instead writing his essay and setting his house on fire. File:102-0056.jpg|Bloo having a nightmare of learning not to open the unknown door. File:Thirtydays_305.jpg|Tom Paris having a nightmare of his childhood about his father punishing him for not doing his homework and fooling around with ancient model ships. File:Jangles.png|Riley Andersen having a nightmare about Jangles the Clown. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg|Moses' nightmare after discovering that he's a Hebrew, ending with him falling into the Nile with the babies into the jaws of crocs. Darkwing Duck - Twin Beaks nightmare.jpeg|Darkwing Duck having a nightmare about the mutant cabbage aliens pumpkin-charlie-brown-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|The trick or treaters running away from the sinister looking phantoms, getting pursued as a nightmare. File:Screenshot_2017-12-07_at_2.07.08_AM.png|James Henry Trotter having a night about The Rhino chasing after him. Fredbear_lefthall_close.png|The Protagonist of FNAF 4 having a nightmare for the bite 86. File:Giant_dream.jpeg|The Iron Giant having a nightmare about the power station incident and hallucinating about several planets being destroyed by an army of identical robots. piglet_nightmare.png|Piglet having a nightmare about being chased and captured by Heffalumps and Woozles. File:Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2731.jpg|Po's nightmare about his real parents replacing him with a radish that knows kung-fu. Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 3.58.06 PM.png|Homer Simpson dreams that his Rapture he made up actually exists and he's in Heaven alive. File:Rulesengagement_005.jpg|Worf having a nightmare of seeing the crew of the USS Defiant killed by a squad of Klingon warriors. File:George_Newton_surrounded_by_puppies.jpg|George Newton having a nightmare of St. Bernard puppies ransacking his house. File:Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.jpg|Shrek's nightmare of fathering countless ogre babies, after Fiona tells him she's pregnant. Open_Season_Scared_Silly_Screenshot_0313.jpg|Boog's nightmare of the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-143.jpg|Alex's nightmare of him and his friends becoming elderly and still in Africa. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg|Manny's nightmare of Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. Screen Shot 2018-12-23 at 10.03.00 AM.png|Flint had a nightmare of being captured by Cobra Commander. Charlie's nightmare.png|Charlie Barkin had a nightmare about if he doesn't do a good deed on Earth, He will end up in Hell. Kyle's Jewish nightmare.png|Kyle Broflovski had a nightmare of him torturing Jesus Christ. Kyle's nightmare.png|Kyle Broflovski also had a nightmare of him and Ike being blown up by a nuclear missile that destroyed South Park. Ellen Ripley's nightmare.jpg|Ellen Ripley had a nightmare of that a chestburster was about to come out of her chest. Yogi Bear's nightmare.png|Yogi Bear had a nightmare of marrying Cindy Bear. Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg|RJ after having a nightmare of Vincent eating him. Tumblr inline nk74bwYq2q1rzbao2.jpg|Bart Simpson's nightmare of being blamed by his family after he destroyed Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving. Videos Disney Fairy Short Just One Of The Girls The Prince of Egypt - Moses'Nightmare HD-1|Moses' nightmare of the Hebrew baby massacre after discovering he's a Hebrew himself. File:Gohan's Dream|Gohan's nightmare of Frieza disguised as his father, Goku. Gohan's Nightmare Of Cell Blu-ray (1080p HD)|Gohan's nightmare about Chi Chi and Piccolo got killed by Cell Simba's nightmare|Simba's nightmare about his father's death. Madagascar 3- Europe’s Most Wanted Alex’s Nightmare Scene|Alex's nightmare about him and his friends being elderly and still in Africa. Boog's_nightmare|Boog's nightmare about the Wailing Wampus Werewolf. "Shrek the Third" Video Clip- The Nightmare|Shrek has a nightmare because he thinks he would be a horrible parent, after Fiona tells him she's pregnant Po's nightmare|Po's nightmare about his real parents replacing him with a radish that knows Kung-fu. Batman's_Nightmare_Scene_Batman_v_Superman_Dawn_of_Justice_(2016)_Movie_Clip|Batman's nightmare about a post-apocalyptic world where he leads a group of rebels against an evil Superman. Anya's Nightmare Manny has a bad dream|Manny's nightmare of Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. File:Toy Story 2 - Woody's Nightmare|Woody's nightmare of Andy throwing him in the trash. File:Steven Universe Clip - Change Your Mind (Steven's Dream)|Steven Universe having a nightmare of failing to save his friends. Yang Xiao Long's nightmare (RWBY Volume 4)|Yang Xiao Long's nightmare about Adam Taurus. Felidae "The Nightmare"|Francis' nightmare about the famous friar and geneticist Gregor Mendel leaving him with riddles. RJ dreamed that he was grasped by the black bear and he was scared to wake|RJ's nightmare of Vincent eating him. TDI - tyler's nightmare|Tyler's nightmare after he see blaineley and staineley attacked by a bear.